Hugs are stronger than words
by Mystery-Girl-80
Summary: When a special anniversary comes, what will happen? What will happen between Sonny and Chad? First fan fiction. Two-shot. :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm kinda new to the whole posting a fan fic. ;) Normally I just read the fics on here. :') It's going to be rubbish but any reviews will be appreciated. :) To be honest my mom says I can write really well, but says this story isn't my best. :') Oh well, it's only a two-shot but if I get some good feedback my next stories might be longer. :) Also, the next chapter will be in Chad's point of view. :) Oh, and Sonny and Chad aren't together but are closer than they were. :) If that makes sense. :') But yes, on with the story. ;) **

SPOV

'Fine, Chad, just leave me alone.' I was getting annoyed with everybody today, which is unlike me. Well, if they knew what I knew, they'd understand.

'What's up with you Little Miss Un-Sonshine?'  
'Nothing Chad, honestly, I'm fine.' My voice showed I was lying though, dang it.

'You're lying. Tell me, Sonny.' That was how I burst into tears. I ran off to Tawni and I's dressing room and thankfully I was alone. I shut both doors and sat on Tawni's couch. I was sat staring into space thinking about my dad when a faint voice was coming into the room.

'Sonny, please, what did I do?'

'Chad, just go away. You wouldn't understand.' I moved to my dressing table and checked my make-up. I looked like a panda that had been punched in the eye. I wiped off the make-up and started reading some fan mail.

'Try me. Sonny, I come from a broken home, so if you are upset 'cause you do too, then I'll understand.' I smiled for the first time today and unlocked the door.

'So, Sonshine, you ready to spill?'

'A few years ago, before I came to So Random! my dad died. My mom got lonely and was starting to become slightly depressed. A year later she got over his death and continued life normally. I was still concerned for her, but grew less and less paranoid. Two years ago she spooked out and fell down the stairs of my grandma's house,' more tears were starting to fall down my cheek as I remembered. 'It was on the anniversary of my dad's death. She was sent to hospital and had to stay in overnight. I thought I was going to lose her, like I did with dad. Ever since I've hated leaving mom alone at home.' Chad enveloped me in a large hug.

'Sonny, I honestly don't know what to say. Words won't help at the moment. Do you want me to stay with you today?' Okay, Chad Dylan Cooper was deep AND he was being kind. I know he's softened a bit now we're friends but still!

'Thank you Chad. I'd like that.' I smiled at him and got up from the chair.

'C'mon, I'll get you some fro-yo.' He gave me a Chad smile and took my hand.

**A/N: So. There it is. :P I'm not too happy with how it is, but I didn't plan the story so yeah. ;) Reviews appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. D: I feel mean :( I have a thing called CFS which makes me ill and it's been playing up. D: So apologies. I'd like to thank you for reviews and the alerts. :) I had to show my mum this site and she got confused at everything . . . Oh well, she thinks I'm weird 'cause I just squealed when I found SWAC have an album on Spotify ;) I just found out :') Okay, story time ;)**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Disney . . . Or rock music (random . . .)

**CPOV**I took Sonny's hand and we walked to the commissary **(AN: I fail at spelling, if it's wrong, sorry :') )**. Blondie walked over to us and she looked really annoyed.  
'What's up with you, Blondie?'  
'Did Chad Dylan Cooper just ask me what was up?' She faked shock. Blondie turned to Sonshine with a flick of her hair. 'Sonny, what are you doing with jerk over here?'  
'He's helping me through today. Remember I told you, Tawni?' Whoa, Blondie and Sonny are friends? I need to ask Creepy this.

'Oh my gosh, Sonny, I completely forgot!' She turned to look at me. 'If you hurt her, I'll risk my nails to hurt _you_!' No pressure then . . .  
'Look, as much as I love doing nothing, we need to get some fro-yo.' Sonny gave a small smile and started walking to the machine. I smiled at how her hair moved gently from side to side when she walked. It made me want to stroke it until she fell asleep in my arms. Whoa, CDC did not just say that. _Oh but you did. _Shut up me. _Seriously? You're talking to yourself? _So what? _You like Sonny, but you don't want to admit it. _We're good friends now. _Uh-huh. _Whatever, stupid conscience.

'Chad? Aren't you going to get some?' Huh? Oh right, fro-yo.

'Yeah, coming.' I walked over to her and got some chocolate fro-yo. 'Sit by the window, Sonshine.' She looked at me confused, but sat down near the balcony.

'Whoa.' I chuckled at her cuteness. The window revealed a small garden – which was our property, Chuckle City doesn't deserve luxurious things, well, Sonny does – with sunflowers and daisies growing along the path. Her mouth was open and I just had to say:

'Do you want flies in your mouth, Sonshine?'

'Oh, um . . . ' She blushed. Stupid cute. I sat down and watched her eat her vanilla fro-yo. No I am not a creep, I just like the way she puts it in her mouth . . . Okay, that is a little creepy.** '**Aren't you going to eat your fro-yo Chad?**' **Wow, she's amazing . . .  
'Huh? Oh, yeah,' Keep your cool Chad, you don't wanna be a fool . . . 'IlikeyouSonny.' I blurted.

'Pardon?' She blushed.

'I like you Sonny.' I replied slowly. Now lets face the rejection.

'I like you too, Chad.' I jumped inside. 'Um, Chad, what are you doing?' Damn. I looked around and saw I was stood up , I need to work on keeping this inside. To make up for what I did I gave you're a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and said:

'You know, mom said hugs are stronger than words, but I think kisses are.'

**AN: **I think that turned out to be fluffy / rambly. :P Oh well ;) Hope you like it. :)


End file.
